Plan drague
by Zessyka
Summary: Suzie adore la vue qu'elle a dans la rue. Elle ne se doute pas que c'est grâce ou a cause de cette adoration qu'elle vivra une journée incroyable. OS, MarcoxOC


Bonjour tout le monde!

Me voici avec mon premier OS sur ce site.

Disclamer: One Piece n'est pas à moi

* * *

Si je sors dans la rue, je pourrais voir un défilé de sous-vêtement masculin. On peu en voir de tout les types. Mais les meilleurs reste les boxer, qui moule bien la forme des fessiers. Contrairement à mes amies qui s'en plaigne, moi j'adore cette vue. Pas que je sois perverse, j'apprécie à sa juste valeur la vue que donne gentiment ces messieurs.

"- La vue te plais, yoi?"

Je m'arrache de ma contemplation pour voir qu'un jeune homme d'environs mon âge c'était assis à côté de moi. Un coup de vent fit virevolter ces cheveux blond et dégagea sa chemise déjà ouverte en arrière me laissant le loisir d'admirer sa musculation finement sculpté.

"- Je te repose la question?"

"-hum..."

Je détourne le regard, rouge pivoine, alors que lui rit. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je trouve monsieur beau! Et si en plus il est musclé, alors c'est le rêve! Et puis s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde il avait qu'à la fermer cette chemise.

"- Moi c'est Marco et toi, yoi?"

"- Suzie... t'es gai?"

"- De quoi?"

"- Bah oui, tu regarde la même chose que moi"

Il soupira et passa sa main dans sa touffe de cheveux, ce qui le rendit encore plus sexy. Se fut le coup de grâce pour moi lorsqu'il balança sa tête en arrière.

"- Dis, si t'aime les hommes ça te dérangerais pas que j'vérifie un trucs?"

Il secoua négativement la tête . J'en profita donc pour m'asseoir sur ces genoux, face à lui. Je commença à toucher son cou puis je m'arrêta sur sa pomme d'Adam. J'ai toujours voulu savoir se que ça faisait d'appuyer dessus.

"-hmm..."

"-désolé! J'voulais pas te faire mal!"

Je m'écarte précipitamment de lui jusqu'à se que je faillisse tomber. Il m'attrape in-extremis et je redevins rouge en sentant ces mains sur mes hanches. Pourtant je ne devrais pas puisqu'il aime les hommes... Enfin c'est se que je me dis jusqu'à se qu'il m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse. Je me fige un instant et essais de me défaire de son emprise mais plus je bougeais plus il resserrait son étreinte.

"-humhm..."

Je gémis lorsque sa langue dépassa la barrière de mes dents et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Il allait me violer dans un lieu public... Me souiller...

"-hey, mais pourquoi tu pleurs?"

"-t-tu... v-vous.. m'avez..."

Il écarte doucement ces bras. Dès que je fus libéré, mon bras partit et un "clac" résonna dans le parc où nous nous trouvions. Il me lança un regard incompréhension alors que ma main gauche revenait vers moi et qu'avec la droite j'essuyais les larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler.

"- merde... j'suis désolé, j'voulais pas te..."

"- mais tu l'as fait! T'as faillis me viohmm!"

Je sais que j'aurais dut partit depuis longtemps mais quelque chose me retenait.

J'était debout, face à lui qui était encore assis sur le muret. En même temps que je finissais ma dernière phrase, il se releva précipitamment et couvrit ma bouche de sa main. Il se pencha vers moi et chuchota:

"-gueule pas, y a des gens qui vont croire que je t'ai vraiment fais quelque chose"

Il attendit un moment que je me calme se qui étais vraiment dur car qui se serais calmé alors qu'un mec que tu ne connais pas t'embrasse et te retient prisonnière. M'enfin après que je me sois calmé, il retire sa main.

"- T'as faillis me violer!"

"- Tu m'as aguiché! Comment tu voulait que j'réagisse?!"

"- C'est pas une raison! Et puis j'croyais que t'étais gai!"

"-J't'avais dit que non!"

"-Et t-tu m'as pris... mon premier baiser... C'est impardonnable!"

"- Tu crois, yoi?"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'le sens pas là.

P'têt à cause de son "yoi"...

Et j'avais raison puisqu'il entour mon visage de ces mains et commence à déposer des baisers dans mon cou remontant lentement jusqu'à ma bouche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai commencer à aimer ces caresses et baiser. Car oui, il ne se contentait pas de m'embrasser, monsieur laissait aussi ses mains se balader à leurs guise sous mon haut.

"- t'es vraiment compliqué, yoi"

Je collais mon bassin contre le sien et mi mes mains sur son torse. Il n'y a pas que lui qui a le droit de profiter!

"-Il y a des hôtels pour se genre d'activité"

Un brun s'arrêta à notre hauteur pour dire ça et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je pu voir à travers l'épaule de Marco qu'il avait une étrange coupe de cheveux, en forme de banane.

Aucun de nous deux ne remarque le papier qui glissa de la poche de Marco.

Faire ressentir deux sentiment opposé à une fille fait

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites moi tout! Je suis ouverte à toute forme de commentaire.


End file.
